vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolteon
|-|Jolteon= |-|Shiny Jolteon= Summary Jolteon (Japanese: サンダース Thunders) is an Electric-type Pokémon. It evolves from Eevee when exposed to a Thunder Stone. It is one of Eevee's final forms. The others are Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Enhanced Senses, Rage Power, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Sound Manipulation (Via Growl), Danmaku and Homing Attack (Swift is portrayed as a flurry of star-shaped projectiles that home in and always hit its target), Natural Weaponry (Can fire its hair as sharp needles), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Can paralyze enemies with Thunder Wave and put them to sleep, Dynamax, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (As seen in Pokémon Yellow, Colosseum, and XD Gale of Darkness, Eeveelutions are Final Form starters and should be comparable to the others) Speed: Relativistic+ (Jolteon is the fastest Eeveelution) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Jolteon is weak to Ground type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Helping Hand: The user assists an ally by boosting the power of its attack. * Tackle: A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. * Tail Whip: The user wags its tail cutely, making opposing Pokémon less wary and lowering their Defense stat. * Sand Attack: Sand is hurled in the target's face, reducing its accuracy. * Thunder Shock: A jolt of electricity is hurled at the target to inflict damage. It may also leave the target with paralysis. * Quick Attack: The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. It is sure to strike first. * Double Kick: The target is quickly kicked twice in succession using both feet. * Thunder Fang: The user bites with electrified fangs. It may also make the target flinch or leave it with paralysis. * Pin Missile: Sharp spikes are shot at the target in rapid succession. They hit two to five times in a row. * Agility: The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. It sharply boosts the Speed stat. * Thunder Wave: A weak electric charge is launched at the target. It causes paralysis if it hits. * Discharge: A flare of electricity is loosed to strike the area around the user. It may also cause paralysis. * Last Resort: This move can be used only after the user has used all the other moves it knows in the battle. * Thunder: A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the target to inflict damage. It may also leave the target with paralysis. Other Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Races Category:Species Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Eeveelutions Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 7